The Rain is in Sorrow
by Frost Destiny Winter
Summary: Not everything could be solved under the guise of smile. Even if you are in a thunderstorm, I believe that someone will offer you an umbrella that will lead you to a rainbow. One-shot. Cover Photo is not mine.


Not everything could be solved under the guise of smile. Even if you are in a thunderstorm, I believe that someone will offer you an umbrella that will lead you to a rainbow. One-shot.

Cover photo is not mine.

"Japanese"

" _Italian"_

The Rain is in Sorrow

A raven-haired boy wearing a tuxedo and a blue undershirt was sitting a bar with a bamboo sword in his back. Anyone who doesn't know him that well would view him as a person who was casually drinking and was having fun because of the smile in his face.

Few only knew that the smile was fake.

The rain guardian was actually hurting inside.

He felt devastated. Depressed. Hollow.

He kept drinking drink after drink.

He wanted to drink all of his problems away.

"That's enough Takeshi." A brunetwith gravity defying hair stopped him from drinking another glass.

"Tsuna?" Takeshi's voice was slurred due to the amount of beer that he drank.

" _Excuse me, how much did this person spend?"_ Tsuna asked the bartender.

" _Let's see. If you included the damages he brings every day and the drinks, it would be a massive amount."_ The bartender replied.

" _Get the payment from here."_ Tsuna handed him a credit card specially made for Vongola.

" _So you are also from Vongola ey?"_ The bartender smirked. _"Usually a silverette with a short temper would fetch that swordsman here."_

"Tsuna? Why are you here?" Takeshi asked again.

"Fetching you back home of course. Do you know how much paper work is waiting for me back there?" Tsuna cringed as he remembered the stacks of paper in his office.

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"Well, it is the duty of the Sky to take care of his elements isn't it? Now, let's go. Gokudera-kun was fretting over about you."

" _Thank you for looking over him. Arrivederci."_ Tsuna waved a goodbye to the bartender before slinging Yamamoto's arm in his.

" _I should be the one thanking you Vongola Decimo."_ The bartender gave back his card.

"Now, let's go Takeshi." Tsuna dragged him out of the bar before they stopped at a nearby park. He made Yamamoto sit in a bench while he panted.

"Tsuna, am I a person worth to be left alone?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes downcast.

"Takeshi." Tsuna sat beside him. "You know me since we were 14 right? We have been through a lot since this past few years."

"Yeah. We have been through a lot." Yamamoto answered still confused on why Tsuna did not answer his question.

"Before, I was known as a Dame remember? Nezu-sensei would always humiliate me in front of the class, everyone would also bully me for being Dame-Tsuna."

"Now that you talk about it, yeah."

"Then Reborn came. He never gave up on me no matter how clumsy I was, no matter no good I am in doing things."

"Well, that was the kid's mission after all."

"Then, you guys came. We all faced hardships together, the ring battles, the fight with Byakuran, the trials from the Arcobalenos, every trial that came, we fought hard with our lives on the line."

"Yeah."

"I was called Dame-Tsuna. You know, sometimes I do wonder why all of you never left my side." Tsuna looked at the stars. "Sometimes I think to myself, that maybe one day I'll wake up and realized that everything has been all a dream. That all of you will leave me. That I will be all alone again."

"That because you saved all of us Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled.

"Here am I trying to comfort you and you comforted me instead." They both chuckled. "Takeshi, I believe that you are not a person worthy to be left alone. You have been a person who always smile through hardships. You have been a person who gave me strength when I thought that everything was over. You are my rain guardian Takeshi. You always have been and always will be."

A tear drops down from the rain guardian's eye.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yamamoto laughed.

"I believe that your real smile is more fitting than a fake one. You are not a robot that always need to smile. You are a human, capable of emotions. If you want to cry, cry. If you want to frown, then frown."

"Thank you Tsuna."

" _I hate that you always smile like me. A fake one."_

" _Are you even capable of emotions? You creep me out having a smile always on your face."_

"I guess you're right Tsuna. I am your rain guardian, a person who washes away your pain and brings calm." Takeshi smiled.

"No problem. I'm always here for a friend." Tsuna smiled back at him.

"JYUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDAAAAAIIIIIIIMMEEEEEE!" A shout reverberated throughout the whole park.

"Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna asked alarmed.

"OYYYY YAKYUUUUU-BAKAAAA! YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR PAPERWORK!" A silverette appeared in the trees.

"Hayato?" Takeshi surprisingly asked.

"Oy Yamamoto Takeshi, I've always seen you with a sad smile in your face this past few days. Lighten up will ya?" Gokudera told Takeshi with a scowling face.

"I will Haya-chan." Takeshi laughed.

"Don't call me that Yakyuu-baka! I only told you that because Jyuudaime seems down this past few days. I don't want you to add to his problems." Gokudera looked away hiding his blush.

Takeshi laughed. "If you say so Haya-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

"Gokudera-kun don't take your dynamites out!"

"I'm really sorry Jyuudaime!" He bowed ninety degrees.

Takeshi laughed at them. This is his family. And no one will ever take his happiness away from him. Even if he has to be a raging rain that will mercilessly cut down his enemies if he has to.


End file.
